1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluorochemical surfactants. In another aspect this invention relates to polymerizable surfactants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorochemical surfactants are commonly used to lower the surface tension of organic liquids. For example, Paint and Varnish Production March 1972 (Pike) describes the use of fluorochemical surfactants such as FC-430 and FC-431 (3M) in order to improve wetting in solution and solvent-free coating. Problems that can be addressed using fluorochemical surfactants include retracting of the coating into beads, cratering, "orange peel", pigment floating and flooding, and poor leveling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,351 (Olson) describes oligomers containing fluoroaliphatic radicals and poly(oxyalkylene) solubilizing moieties. The oligomers are said to be useful as wetting agents in order to improve the mechanical properties of shaped articles of filled resin composites, e.g., glass-reinforced polyester or epoxy resin composites. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,615 (Esmay et al.) discloses the use of some of the oligomers of U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,351 as surfactants in the preparation of cellular pressure-sensitive adhesives in order to produce a uniform cell structure.
Non-fluorinated polymerizable surfactants have been described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,599 (Regen). That patent describes a method for direct stepwise coating of a solid substrate with a polyfunctional polymerizable surfactant. Among the polymerizable surfactants used are methacrylate-functional phosphatidyl cholines and phosphate esters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,798 (Nieh) describes amphoteric tertiary amine-substituted acrylamides that are said to be useful as surfactants in aqueous solutions and in the preparation of water-soluble copolymers that have surface active properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,387 (Deutsch) describes ring-sulfonated maleate half-esters of alkoxylated alkyl arylols, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,343 (Walker et al.) describes the use of such surfactants in the preparation of an emulsion polymer for a laminating adhesive.
Res. Discl., 1981, 208, 309 describes the preparation of vinyl surfactants by reacting a surfactant containing a single active hydrogen (such as a polyethylene glycol ether of a secondary alcohol) with an addition-polymerizable isocyanate such as 2-isocyanato ethyl methacrylate.
Zh. Fiz. Khim., 1982, 56, 2898 (Abstract) describes fluorine-containing acrylates of the formula CH.sub.2 .dbd.CHCO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 (CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2).sub.n R, wherein R is H or F, and n is 1 to 4, as being useful for imparting hydrophobicity and chemical resistance to the surface of polymers by copolymerization.
U.K. Patent GB 2,172,889 B (Wakatsuki et al.) describes phosphoric esters of the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sup.1 is hydrogen or methyl, R is inter alia a linear or branched fluoroalkyl group which has from 1 to 36 carbon atoms and at least 1 fluorine atom. These compounds are said to have good surface activity, self-organizability, and polymerizability.